The instant invention relates generally to industrial servicing fixtures and, more specifically, to knitting machine head extractors which lift knitting machine heads off benches and safely hold them in position for servicing.
At the present state of the art knitting machine heads must be removed by hand. Only an expert mechanic with strong arms, back and legs can remove a knitting head from a knitting base. Even when performed by an expert mechanic there remains a risk of damaging the machine head while it is being removed from the base. The internal mechanism of these electronic machines cannot be viewed in operation while off the knitting machine base as removal presently requires the disconnection of cables. The mechanic is often forced to work on the knitting machine head in the immediate area of the knitting machine base because the knitting head is too cumbersome to be moved to a more desirable work area.